as the time goes by
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Namun masih pantaskah ia berharap? Masihkah ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat kandas terbawa arus kehidupan? [ShikaTema] [a bit of another crack-pair]


**AS THE TIME GOES BY**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

"Aku kira, kita cukupkan hubungan kita sampai disini."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan yang keluar langsung dari bibir Temari, entah kenapa kedua kuping Shikamaru mendenging. Tidak. Wanita itu bahkan tidak meninggikan volume suaranya ataupun ada sesuatu yang menerpa telinganya dengan keras secara tidak sadar.

Ia hanya menghembuskan napas beratnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jadi begitu."

Sebagai pria yang cenderyng pemalas, ternyata ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sendiri bisa sesensitif ini dengan kata-kata yang semula Temari ucapkan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada kata maaf terucap dari wanita bersurai emas di depannya. Ataupun kata-kata menyesal lainnya.

"Itu memang merepotkan, tapi maafkan aku. Aku memang bertingkah brengsek sebelum-sebelumnya." Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan dan mulai mengaduk gelas tinggi di depannya menggunakan sedotan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memang merasa kita tak pantas jika terus bersama."

Shikamaru tahu, Temari hanya mencari-cari alasan.

Tak ada jawaban lagi yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru, maupun dari Temari.

Hingga keduanya menyibukkan diri dengan gawai hanya sekadar untuk mencari hal yang tak pasti atau meminum minumannya.

"Aku duluan. Gaara menungguku."

Akhirnya Temari angkat bicara sekaligus angkat kaki dari tempatnya ia berada. Melalui ekor matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat Temari berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayar pesanannya sendiri.

Sama sekali tak ada kalimat perpisahan dari yang keluar dari bibirnya dan cenderung hanya bermain kata. Duluan, katanya? Siapa yang menunggu siapa? Shikamaru rasanya ingin tertawa dalam hati.

"Huh, dasar merepotkan," decih Shikamaru.

Temari bahkan memutus kontaknya secara sepihak.

* * *

Suna. Dengan temperatur yang lebih tinggi dari kota-kota lain dengan udara yang cukup panas, disinilah Temari menginjakkan kakinya. Tepat di kampung halamannya, kembali bersama kedua adiknya dan orangtuanya.

Setelah tiga tahun sempat mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha karena mengikuti jejak Ayahnya yang sempat dipindahkan tugasnya, akhirnya ia dapat kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Walaupun dengan sejuta keluhan yang ia alami di Suna, tapi tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia dilahirkan di dunia, tempat pertama kali ia mengenal segala sesuatu, salah satunya adalah cinta, hal yang cukup sensitif.

Ah sial, ia jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, ya. Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Bahkan di tengah-tengah perjalanan ke Universitasnya bersama teman masa kecilnya, Sasori, kenangan di Konoha masih cukup kuat.

"Aku baik. Tak kusangka kita akan menempati Universitas yang sama," ujarnya sembari kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan kendaraan yang sedang dikemudikannya.

"_What a surprise_, bahkan satu gedung," jawab Temari dengan tersenyum.

Setidaknya, ia patut bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Konoha? Bukankah itu kota yang sangat bagus?"

Temari terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu. Banyak tempat menarik disana," jawabnya tak banyak.

Temari lebih memilih untuk tak banyak bicara dan lebih menyibukkan diri dengan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang ataupun gedung-gedung yang ada di sisi kanan atau kirinya.

Suna begitu banyak berubah sejak Temari meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun dan ini adalah saat pertamanya ia akan memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Namun, restoran favoritnya masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kelopaknya menyipit, membiarkan manik berwarna hijau tuanya memiliki ruang yang lebih kecil.

Bukankah hal-hal kecil itu yang sebelumnya ia rencanakan untuk diceritakan pada Shikamaru?

* * *

Gawai Temari yang berada di meja belajarnya bergetar.

Ada satu pesan masuk disana.

Disana tertulis '_Tenten send a picture_.'

_From: Tenten_

_Temari! Lihat!_

Setelah Tenten mengirimkan dua kata di atasnya, ada satu foto terpampang tepat di bawahnya.

Shikamaru, berfoto bersama seorang wanita disana. Ada wanita bersurai pirang dikuncir tinggi yang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang tersenyum di sebelahnya. Ada binar kebahagiaan di kedua pasang bola matanya.

Temari tersenyum.

_Send to: Tenten_

_Jadi dia sudah mendahuluiku, huh?_

Ia meringis.

Ada perasaan aneh yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Dengan segera, Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar, apalagi status keduanya yang ia anggap sudah tak memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lain?

* * *

Tepat di depan rumah Temari, Sasori menghentikan kendaraannya.

"Terima kasih lagi untuk hari ini, Sasori. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah. Baiklah, sampai nanti, kau bisa menghubungiku lagi untuk berangkat bersama."

Tiba-tiba, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai pirang sewarna pasirnya.

Sasori yang masih menggunakan helm di kepalanya dan masih duduk di atas kendaraannya tersenyum dari balik helm miliknya.

"Em, hati-hati."

Tepat setelah Temari mengucapkannya, Sasori pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Temari, tanda perpisahan. Perpisahan sementara, tentunya.

Hingga tikungan terakhir, Temari masih bisa melihat punggungnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sasori menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Ia tahu, Sasori adalah pria yang sopan dan juga baik. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri sudah mengenal Sasori sejak lama dan tahu bahwa pria dengan surai merah itu ramah, bahkan dalam beberapa kali kesempatan Sasori bertemu dan berbincang kecil dengan Karura, Ibunya.

Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan juga baginya memasang pintu pembatas bagi Sasori untuk masuk lebih jauh dalam hatinya.

.

"Hiruzen-_san_ akan mengadakan pernikahan anaknya, Asuma."

Atensi Tenari beralih dari layar televisi dan tertuju pada Ayahnya yang masih berdiri sembari melepas jas kerjanya.

"Dia memintaku untuk datang ke Konoha."

Mendengar kata Konoha saja, rasanya sudah banyak yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Kapan?" tanya Ibunya sembari membantu Sabaku Rasa untuk melepas jasnya.

"Akhir pekan ini. Ia bahkan sudah menyediakan penginapan untuk kita," jelasnya.

"Persiapan yang sangat matang, hingga menyiapkan penginapan untuk kami," imbuh Kankuro yang duduk di atas sofa, bersebrangan dengan Temari.

"Ide bagus, aku bisa mengunjungi kawan lamaku, Naruto." Gaara yang sedari tadi lebih memilih membolak-balikkan halaman per halaman majalah yang ia baca mulai angkat suara.

"_Nee-san _juga bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang disana," lanjutnya.

Daripada menjawab atau ikut serta menyeruakan pendapatnya, Temari lebih memilih mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali sengan aktivitasnya.

Memang, ia bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Tenten, wanita bercepol dua yang tak lain adalah sahabat karibnya di Konoha atau bertemu teman-teman lainnya.

Tak ada salahnya, 'kan?

* * *

Hotel berbintang lima tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan anak Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi dan Kurenai Yuuhu begitu megah. Tak salah memang karena Hiruzen adalah salah satu tetua penting di Konoha, sama halnya seperti Ayahnya sendiri, Sabaku Rasa.

Riuh di pesta itu begitu ramai, hingga membuat Temari yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian lebih memilih untuk menghindari dari _ballroom_ dan hingar bingar musik serta suara-suara orang yang sedang mengobrol di dalamnya.

Hingga kakinya mengarah ke arah teras, hanya beberapa orang yang ada di atasnya.

"Temari?"

Ia langsung menuju sumber suara.

"Itachi-_san_? Rupanya kau datang kesini juga."

Di depannya, pria berjas hitam dengan rambut raven yang diikat rendah seperti biasanya menyapa. Uchiha Itachi, seorang pewaris dari keluarga Uchiha yang mana adalah salah satu seniornya di Konoha dulu.

"Perjalanan dari Suna cukup jauh. Kukira kau tak akan datang."

"_Otou-sama_ menyuruh kami sekeluarga untuk datang. Mana mungkin aku menentang perkataannya," jawab Temari sambil melihat ke langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang.

Setelah perbincangan ringan antara keduanya, Itachi pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu karena temannya memanggilnya dan kembali ke dalam _ballroom,_ menyisakan Temari yang masih berdiri di antara pembatas teras.

Angin di Konoha memang selalu sejuk, bahkan hingga malam menjemput, mengingatkannya pada satu hal.

"Temari?"

Nada itu.

Refleknya langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Di belakangnya ada Shikamaru berdiri. Ia masih sama. Sama seperti saat pertemuan terakhir keduanya.

Ada perasaan senang, sedih, dan penyesalan bercampur di dalam hatinya. Bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu ekspresi apakah yang harus ia tunjukkan di depan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Kau juga datang?"

"Kukira orang Suna takkan datang, tapi mengingat Ayahmu adalah jajaran orang penting, kupikir itu bisa menjadi alasan," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap dan berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasanya, merepotkan."

Shikamaru memang tampak belum berubah, apalagi dengan kata-kata merepotkannya. Kuncir rambut nanasnya masih sama, posturnya masih sama dan mata malasnya masih sama, membuat Temari terkekeh sejurusnya.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, sifatmu masih sama, ya?"

"Merepotkan, memangnya apa yang harus kuubah dengan yang dulu?" tanyanya kembali sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

Shikamaru kini memandang taman di bawahnya yang berisikan sebuah _fountain_ dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, sekadar untung minum bersama atau menyantap hidangan atau bercengkerama.

"Penat."

Tak ada timbal-balik lagi di antara keduanya dan memilih larut dalam kesendiriannya masing-masing, sama seperti waktu itu.

"Namun kau sudah tampaknya sudah menjadi pria yang brengsek, ya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan atensinya teralih pada objek di sebelahnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Memang wanitamu tak akan marah jika mengetahui kau berduaan denganku disini?"

Shikamaru lebih memilih terkekeh karenanya.

"Wanita? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Memangnya aku tak tahu?"

Shikamaru melakukan pose seperti tampak berpikir dan mengusap ujung dagunya sendiri.

"Ah, dia. Kami sudah lama memutuskan hubungan."

Ini bukan saatnya dirinya merasa senang, tapi ada setitik rasa lega yang muncul dalam hatinya.

"Begitu."

Lagi-lagi, keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Shikamaru."

Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Maaf."

Wajahnya menyiratkan akan keheranan.

"Maaf tentang waktu itu. Aku egois dan lebih memilih memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, tak memerdulikan bagaimana perasaanmu dan mengutamakan perasaanku. Aku tahu, hal itu memang kekanak-kanakan dan-"

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shikamaru menyeruakkan pendapatnya, "Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu disesali. Lagipula, jika memang itu sudah jalannya, apa yang harus diperjelas?"

Kuku jarinya memutih ketika sekuat tenaga Temari menahan tangisnya dan memilih melampiaskannya pada pegangan berbahan besi di bawahnya.

"Kita sempat menjalani jalan masing-masing, dan itu semua sudah berlalu. Kau tak perlu menegaskan bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahanmu." Bersamaan dengan perkataannya, Shikamaru menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika kau mau. Bahkan jika kau ingin berkunjung ke rumah, aku akan menerimamu," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kita baikan?"

"Dasar merepotkan, kau masih saja seperti anak kecil," imbuhnya sembari tersenyum dan mengusap helaian-helaian rambutnya.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru yang kembali masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ setelah memberikan kontaknya, Temari tersenyum sumringah. Bukan main, kali ini hatinya benar-benar lega. Ia sendiri mengakui bahwa memang ada kalanya segala sesuatu tak dapat dipaksakan, seperti halnya dirinya dulu.

Sejujurnya, ada rasa senang dari dalam lubuk hatinya dapat kembali menjalin hubungan sebatas teman dengan Shikamaru.

Namun masih pantaskah ia berharap? Masihkah ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat kandas terbawa arus kehidupan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Edisi _based on true story _dan cerita pribadi, kalau boleh jujur (namun tentunya sedikit ditambahkan untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter di sini) dan lagi-lagi saya menuliskan ini di fandom ShikaTema (berhubung juga sudah lama tidak menulis di kapal terbesar saya ini /_slap_)

Jika dilihat dari pasangan _canon_ kita yang satu ini, apakah menurut para _readers _mereka berdua masih cocok digunakan seperti _prompt _di atas (secara, mereka berdua bahkan sudah mempunyai Shikadai dan sudah menikah, yang kira-kira umur keduanya saat ini 30 tahunan, tapi saya membiarkan mereka disini sebagai sosok yang masih dalam artian, emm, muda? Dan pdkt? /ahahahah/ /ketawa gak jelas/)

Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada para _readers _yang bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
